24fandomcom-20200223-history
Stopping the Metro Attack
Tony Almeida attempts to stop an attack on the Metro. Summary At Thousand Oaks a field team, led by Agent Tom Baker, arrives to assist Jack. Back at CTU, Ryan Chappelle arrives and asks for Tony. When Michelle tells him that Tony is in the field, Chappelle becomes irate and asks why he was not informed that Lee had been brought in. He tells Michelle that he has taken over questioning, and before she can respond Chappelle demands to see Lee. Outside Tony is showing the field team a picture of Eddie Cain and explaining that he needed to be taken as quickly and easily as possible. He asks if the team understands, and when everyone agrees, they set off to Vermont Street Station where Eddie Cain is. Tony and his team run through the station, helping to evacuate people and shooting or capturing terrorists along the way. Tony tells Harris to stay at the entrance to assist people out of the station. They finally get to the bottom of the station where Tony runs along the tracks and into a side room. He eventually kicks a door down and finds Eddie Cain with the bomb. Tony calls Michelle and tells her that Cain has been taken down and that the canister is being defused. Michelle tells Tony that Chappelle came in and has begun interrogation of Lee. In the interrogation room, Chappelle tells Lee that he wants him out of here, and that he is sure Lee wants to leave; but that cannot happen until Lee tells then what they want to know. Back at Thousand Oaks, an agent tells Jack Bauer that there is no sign of Robert Daniels, and that the place is deserted. Jack calls Michelle and informs her of the news. Michelle tells him that there was no nerve gas at the Metro station, just smoke bombs marked as if they were nerve gas. As Michelle begins to tell Jack about Tony bringing Lee in, Agent Baker approaches Jack and tells him that he has found something. They head into a dark room and, as Jack turns his flashlight on, he sees a dead body hanging up. Baker says that it looks as if he has been there at least a few days. The agents notice dogtags around the man's neck with the name: Lee Jin Yu on. Jack realizes that it was a setup and Chappelle was actually questioning an impostor. He calls Michelle and informs her of this, but before that happens the impostor Lee puts a code, 59373, into the PDA recovered from the ship, provided to him by Chappelle in an attempt to prove his "innocence", which causes a blackout and power loss at CTU. Jack is cut off from the phone with Michelle, and the lights go out in the interrogation room. Jack realizes something is wrong and sets off back to CTU LA. "]] On the CTU main floor, Sean Walker asks what is happening at the sound of the alarms. Michelle says that she will go to the tech room to try and find some answers. On the move Jack calls Tony and tells him that CTU's comm systems are down. He works out that the Metro attack diverted every field agent away from CTU at the right time for the building to be shut down. He tells Tony to get everyone back to CTU because something strange is going on. Sean calls for everyone's attention at CTU, but before he can continue an explosion occurs. As people on the main floor reorientate themselves they see armed men appearing and storming the building. One of the hostiles approaches Sean and asks who is in charge. When Sean does not respond, the man slaps him to the floor. Two of the other hostiles bring the impostor Lee out from interrogation. The lead hostile says, "Hello, Joseph", and the latter responds, "Hello, Peter". Joseph's binds are removed and he comments Peter on the good work he did in freeing him. As the two men walk away Ryan Chappelle watches in bemusement. 12:59:57...12:59:58...12:59:59...01:00:00 Mission targets * Accuracy: 80% * Enemies Killed: 4 * Civilians Warned: 10 * Head Shots: 1 * Enemies Restrained: 2 * Civilians Restrained: 5 Background information and notes Weaponry * Tony's primary weapon in this mission is the P7 Pistol. * The first batch of terrorists have Tag-17 Pistols and RF Micros. Category:The Game missions